Hujan, Halte, dan Hari
by dynoo
Summary: "Pakailah, aku tau kau membutuhkannya. Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, maka hanya dengan menerima jaketku, aku sudah senang" - Chanyeol; "Aku hanya menyukai saat aku menghabiskan waktuku menunggu bis. Bukankah menyenangkan?" - Baekhyun; Bad Summary... Just read yeorobeun:") One Shoot of CHANBAEK/Chanyeol Baekhyun/BxB/Yaoi/DLDR/RnR/EXO.


.

Chanbaek! [YAOI]

.

HUJAN , HALTE, DAN HARI KU DENGAMU [ 3 H ]

.

.

[Recomended song : Star Blossom – Sejeong ft. Doyoung]

.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat musim hujan turun. Ia tampak kedinginan di halte bis yang juga kutempati untuk menunggu bis. Karena kurasa aku butuh teman bicara, kurasa mengajaknya mengobrol bukan hal yang buruk. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus dan celana kain yang membalut tubuhnya. Pantas ia kedinginan. Bibirnya nampak pucat, namun senyumnya tetap tertempel manis di bibir itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan, namun kata hatiku mengatakan aku harus membantunya sebelum mengajaknya mengobrol. Tanpa pikir panjang lebar, aku menyampirkan jaketku di pundaknya. Aku masih merasa hangat karena sweeter yang melapisi tubuhku. Tentu ia kaget dengan perlakuanku yang notabenenya hanyalah seorang yang asing.

"Pakailah, aku tau kau membutuhkannya. Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih, maka hanya dengan menerima jaketku, aku sudah senang" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Kupikir ia akan bereaksi macam-macam, namun yang kulihat hanyalah senyuman yang manis. Entah kenapa aku menyukai senyuman itu.

"Terima kasih, kamu sangat baik" ia menjawab dengan lirih, bahkan seperti bisikan. Aku rasa ia mungkin sedang sakit, namun bis sudah lebih dulu datang. Karena ramai, aku secara refleks langsung memasuki bis tersebut. Saat aku melirik kebelakang, aku hanya melihat orang lain yang masuk kedalam bis. Akupun melihat keluar... orang itu masih duduk di halte dengan jaketku yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arahku, dan terkejut saat aku sudah di dalam bis. Namun aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan memberi isyarat agar ia memakai saja jaketku.

Keesokan harinya, di jam yang sama, dan halte yang sama, kami bertemu. Ia mengembalikan jaketku. Ia sudah tidak sepucat kemarin, namun sepertinya ia sedang flu karena masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, pasti karena hujan kemarin. Kami berbincang sedikit tentang siapa aku, siapa dia, dan kenapa kami dapat terjebak dalam halte ini. Tidak lupa ia mengembalikan jaket milikku. Sedikit yang aku ingat tentangnya. Namanya Baekhyun, ia seumuran denganku. Ia sangat cantik padahal ia seorang namja. Ia tidak berkuliah dan ia belum ingin bekerja. Yah, sekilas info yang aku pahami dari namja mungil itu, ia kesepian.

"Aku hanya menyukai saat aku menghabiskan waktuku menunggu bis. Bukankah menyenangkan?" aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan alasannya. Namun aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya, mungkin ia sedang bergurau. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku jarang menaiki bis untuk berpergian. Biasa aku menggunakan motorku, tapi kemarin Noonaku kecelakaan saat mengendarai motorku. Jadi bisa dibilang Noonaku dan motorku harus dirawat" aku menjawab dengan sedikit bumbu candaan. Kulihat ia terkekeh, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap Noonamu dan motormu cepat sembuh. Dan bilang kepada Noonamu agar lebih berhati-hati saat mengendarai kendaraan atau motormu besok. Eits, tapi tunggu dulu! itupun kalau Noonamu tidak trauma mengendarai motormu, kkk~" aku tidak tau mengapa candaan yang tak begitu lucu bisa lucu saat ia yang mengucapkannya. Sesekali aku terkekeh karenanya.

Tiga hari setelahnya kita hanya mengobrol singkat, karena bisku cepat sekali datang menjemput. Dan aku selalu lupa menanyakan nomor atau sosial medianya. Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku tidak menggunakan bis sama sekali. Aku lebih memilih menggunakan motorku yang sudah keluar dari bengkel. Namun, karena aku merindukan sosoknya, aku berpikir untuk mengendarai motorku menuju halte bis yang biasa kami singgahi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentangku, aku adalah namja yang tergolong tampan. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menyukaiku, karena akupun orang yang ramah. Urusan cinta aku tidak pernah terpikirkan. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan studyku baru mencari jodoh disela sela pekerjaanku. Padahal banyak teman yang mengajakku memadu kasih, namun kutolak secara halus. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan aneh, rindu pada orang asing adalah perasaan yang teraneh dalam hidupku. Pada seorang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Saat ia tersenyum, aku akui dia terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang kontras dengan wajah pucatnya pun akan membuat kalian merasa takjub dengan parasnya.

Aku sejujurnya ingin tahu dimana ia tinggal, atau apa nama akun sosial medianya, karena akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan hal yang jarang aku rasakan pada orang asing. Ya, aku merindukannya. Kita belum terlalu jauh mengenal satu sama lain, namun aku sudah ingin menemuinya. Sebenarnya, kemarin-kemarin, aku hanya mengetes perasaanku, apakah aku akan merindukannya atau tidak. Dan jawabannya adalah, iya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang biasa orang-orang lakukan saat sedang menetapkan perasaannya pada seseorang, yaitu melakukan pendekatan. Aku sudah menatap diriku dicermin hampir 1 jam, dengan jaket yang pernah ia pakai. Melihat motorku yang seperti motor baru, membuatku percaya diri mengantarnya ke suatu tempat dengan itu.

.

[Recomended song : And Then – Yang Da Il ft. Hyorin ]

.

Namun, yang kutemui hanyalah kekecewaan. Aku menunggunya di halte, akan tetapi ia tak kunjung datang. Sebenarnya kemana ia? Ia bilang ia akan selalu kemari, karena ia sangat menyukai menghabiskan waktu menunggu bis. Aku memilih duduk dihalte itu hingga hari mulai menggelap. Aku baru tau jika rasa kecewa akan sesedih ini. Mungkin saja orang itu sudah menaiki bis sebelum aku dapat mengunjunginya, atau ia sudah memiliki kendaraan lain untuk pergi tanpa bis. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan datang kembali esok. Beruntung dua hari kedepan adalah hari libur nasional. Dan aku kembali lagi untuk menunggunya, namun aku hanya mendapatkan kekecewaan karena ia tak kunjung datang.

Aku menyerah, mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bertemu kembali dengannya. Kesalnya, kenapa aku masih merasakan rindu? Apa ini permainan hati oleh sang Maha Pengubah Hati Manusia?. Esoknya Yoora, Noonaku yang dulu mengalami kecelakaan motor meneleponku, ia bilang ia ingin bertemu denganku dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat motorku rusak. Aku terkekeh, aku tidak pernah mempersalahkannya, tapi aku tetap akan datang ke rumah sakit dimana ia dirawat, aku pikir ia mungkin merindukanku.

Mendatangi Noonaku setelah menyelesaikan jam kuliah sepertinya membantu. Aku membutuhkan istirahat setelah membuat proposal untuk lomba karya ilmiah. Belum lagi perasaanku yang kacau karena masih merindukan orang asing itu. Oh astaga, lupakan dia, lupakan dia...

"Hei Noona, kau sudah baikan?" aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan orang-orang saat mengunjungi seseorang dirumah sakit. Hanya sebagai formalitas.

"Tentu, kecuali kakiku yang harus di gips karena mengalami patah tulang. Aku tidak yakin mau mengendarai motor besarmu lagi, Yeol" aku tertawa, bukan karena lelucon Noonaku, tapi aku kembali teringat lelucon orang yang masih kurindukan hingga sekarang. Aku mengantar Noonaku jalan-jalan dengan kursi roda. Mungkin ke taman adalah hal yang bagus, agar ia tidak suntuk di dalam kamar inap tadi.

"Oh perawat Kim, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Yeol, tolong antarkan aku pada perawat yang ada disana" kakakku menunjuk seorang yeoja berpakaian perawat yang sedang duduk dan menemani sorang pasien lansia, seorang Halmonie beruban dan terlihat pucat. Aku pun mengantarkan Noonaku padanya. Yang ada aku merasa diacuhkan karena Noonaku, Perawat itu, dan Halmonie yang dirawat perawat tadi saling mengobrol dan menganggapku tidak ada. Aku membalikkan badanku, melihat sekitar taman rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak dapat dikatakan kecil.

Tiba-tiba aku terpaku pada suatu objek. Objek yang selama beberapa hari ini kurindukan, seorang yang mengaku namanya Byun Baekhyun. Orang itu sedang duduk menatap kosong rumput yang berada dibawahnya. Aku mendekatinya, berpikir mungkin aku dalam halusinasi singkat karena terlalu merindukan orang itu. Oh astaga, dia nyata, dia memandangku kaget sekarang. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku, biarlah kalau terlihat idiot. Ia membalas senyumku dan menggeser duduknya, agar aku lebih leluasa duduk bersamanya.

"Aku tidak tau ternyata kamu berada disini Chanyeol-ssi" ujarnya sambil memainkan kedua kaki yang menyentuh rumput taman.

"Aku juga terkejut ternyata kau berada disini Baekhyun-ah" aku meliriknya, aku baru sadar ia menggunakan baju pasien. "Kau sakit?" aku langsung bertanya sebelum ia kembali mengatakan suatu hal.

"Aku... sakit. Sepertinya demam dan flu yang tidak dapat hilang" ia berujar dengan tidak yakin. Aku merasa aneh karena, bagaimana bisa ia sendiri tidak tau ia sakit apa. Mungkin ia masih dalam cek darah untuk memastikan sakit apa, itu hanyalah pemikiran sederhanaku. Mencoba membuang pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk dalam benakku. Setidaknya, aku tidak memikirkaan drama yang berujung maut, dan berakhir tragis. Terlalu drama bukan?.

"Ah, begitu... itu sebabnya kau tidak terlihat di halte" aku merutuki bibirku yang terlalu berbicara jujur. Ia terkekeh, membuatku sedikit terpukau, aku merindukan suara kekehan itu, dan kini aku mendengarnya.

"Kamu menungguku?" aku tau ia sedang menggodaku.

"Aku hanya sesekali mampir di halte, tapi kau tidak ada disana. Kupikir kau sudah memiliki kendaraan lain" ia menggeleng, lalu menghela nafas lesu.

"Aku rindu menunggu bis saat hujan datang" aku selalu ingin menanyakan kenapa ia menyukai hal itu. Bukankah karena itu ia bisa mendapat sakit?

"Yeol, Eomma mencarimu. Kau disuruh pulang. Katanya ia membutuhkanmu untuk mengerjakan sesuatu" tiba-tiba Yoora datang, hampir membuatku dan orang yang duduk disebelahku kaget.

"Astaga Noona, kau mengagetkanku. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa" aku cepat-cepat mendorong kakakku dengan kursi rodanya ke kamar inap yang ia tempati seminggu terakhir. Aku terlalu malas saat kakakku akan bertanya siapa orang tadi, lalu ia akan mengobrol dengan orang itu hingga lupa waktu seperti saat lalu.

"Siapa orang tadi?" sudah kuduga ia akan menanyakan hal ini. "Hanya kenalan, tidak usah tanya-tanya" jawabku seadanya. Malas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan muncul di otaknya yang penuh keingin tahuan. Oh, ayolah, ia mencapai umur 27, tahun ini. Tapi kenapa sering menanyakan hal hal yang menurutku tidak penting. Mungkin itu sebabnya sampai sekarang ia belum bersuami.

"Haish dasar"

Setelah hari itu, aku sering mengunjungi kakakku, bahkan saat ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku masih ke taman beraroma obat-obatan itu. Karena pada kenyataannya aku mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ya, orang yang menginvasi otakku akhir-akhir ini. Kami kembali mengobrol dan melontarkan lelucon. Persis saat kami berada di halte, tapi kini kami berada di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit. Kita tidak pernah membicarakan hal serius, karena saat aku menyinggung tentang dia sakit apa, atau adakah seseorang yang menjenguknya, ia akan terlihat murung. Ia bilang kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Aku turut bersedih akan hal itu dan memeluk pundak sempitnya.

"Kamu tau, kenapa aku menyukai menunggu bis?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan. "Karena saat menunggu bis, aku bertemu dengan kamu. Hahahahaha, bukankah itu gombal?" ingin rasanya aku jitak kepala itu, ia menggodaku, dan tentu saja itu membuatku senang dalam diam.

"Dan aku bilang paling suka menunggu saat hujan bukan? Itu karena aku akan selalu mengingatmu yang memberiku jaket dihari pertama kali kita bertemu" sungguh, aku merasa sangat senang. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang, apalagi saat ia tersenyum setelah melontarkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Jangan menggodaku, gombalanmu tidak akan mempan" aku berbohong tentu saja. dan ia kembali tertawa. Namun setelah itu darah keluar dari hidungnya, sangat banyak hingga aku ikut kaget dan dengan reflek mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku mencoba menahan mimisannya dengan saputanganku, mungkinkah sakitnya kambuh?. Aku memanggil perawat yang sedang berjalan melewati taman. Iapun segera membawa Baekhyun menjauh, ke kamar rawat yang bahkan sampai saat ini aku lupa menanyakan dimana letaknya. Aku kurang beruntung karena sebelum aku dapat memastikan keadaannya dan mencari tahu dimana kamar rawatnya, Eomma menyuruhku pulang dengan cepat dan aku terpaksa pulang. Besok aku masih bisa menemuinya.

[Recomended Song: River Flows In You – Yiruma]

Seperti rencanaku kemarin, aku kembali menemuinya. Ia tersenyum lemah ke arahku, wajahnya sepucat pertama kali ia bertemu. Aku hampir meringis saat melihat keadaannya yang sekarang. Aku mendekatinya lalu sedikit menunduk, karena dihadapanku sekarang ia sedang duduk di bangku yang biasanya kita gunakan untuk singgah dan mengobrol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat senyumnya. Sangat tulus dan manis, bahkan sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sedih?

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tidak perlu khawatir" ia mengatakannya seolah benar-benar baik. Namun, di matanya, aku dapat melihat setitik kebohongan. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi dengan reflek aku memeluknya, masih dengan posisiku yang berdiri dan ia duduk di bangku taman. Aku tidak tau, haruskah aku sedih atau senang sekarang.

"Hei, kamu memelukku terlalu erat. Duduklah seperti biasanya. Aku menunggu leluconmu, bosan tau menunggumu datang" aku mendengarnya bicara dengan serak. Apakah ia juga sama denganku? Menahan isakan yang tersangkut di ujung tenggorokan. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Hari ini aku sedang dalam perasaan yang tidak baik" aku mendudukan diri di sebelahnya. Hari ini aku memang merasa _mood_ ku _down_.

"Benarkah? Mau coklat?" ia memberiku sebatang coklat yang masih dibungkus. Sepertinya ia belum memakannya. Aku mau menolaknya namun ia menyela sebelum aku dapat melakukannya.

"Makanlah, aku tau kamu membutuhkannya. Kalau kamu ingin berterima kasih, maka hanya dengan menerima coklatku, aku sudah senang" itu perkataanku. Ia menirunya dengan mirip. Hanya dengan itu, aku merasa _mood_ ku naik. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengingat kata-kata anehku dulu.

"Kau mengingatnya?" aku berkata sambil memasukkan coklat itu ke saku jaketku.

"Tentu. Eh, kamu tidak memakan coklatnya?" aku menggeleng.

"Mood ku tiba-tiba kembali baik, aku menyimpannya untuk nanti" ia hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah ia mengerti atau tidak.

"Hei, jika besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Maukah kamu menerima hadiah dariku? Anggap saja sebagai balas budi sudah menemaniku di sini. Tempat paling mengerikan setelah sekolah" leluconnya terdengar aneh, namun aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah apapun untukmu" ia memberiku seringaian aneh. Ck, seperti bocah yang hendak melakukan kenakalan.

"Aku harap kamu tidak marah saat membuka hadiahnya" ia tertawa, sampai air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang lucu. Jangan-jangan ia menyiapkan jebakan?

"Kuharap kau tidak menyiapkan jebakan"

Kami kembali mengobrolkan seputar lelucon-lelucon seperti biasanya. Aku pulang setelah merasa hari mulai gelap. Eommaku sampai bingung setiap usai kuliah aku tidak lagi main game di rumah seperti biasanya. Aku beralasan memiliki ekstrakulikuler yang sedang aku gemari sekarang. Aku belum bisa menceritakan tentang orang yang sedang ku sukai saat ini. Besok saat ia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, aku ingin mengenalkannya pada Eomma dan Appa. Entah itu sebagai teman atau pacar mungkin? Apa aku sedang bercanda? Entahlah...

Hari ini aku sibuk. Dosenku memberi sebuah tugas kelompok yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. Aku ingin mengoles kepalanya yang botak dengan shampo agar ia terhina. Aku bercanda, sepertinya aku tertular virus lelucon Baekhyun. Aku ingin menemuinya. Kalian pasti tau siapa, karena hanya dia yang ingin kutemui, tapi hari sudah terlalu larut malam. Baekhyun pasti sedang istirahat, dan aku juga membutuhkan istirahat.

Akhirnya aku bebas hari ini. _Holiday_ , di akhir pekan salah satu hari yang kutunggu karena aku bisa menemani Baekhyun dari pagi hingga sore. Aku sudah mengecek penampilanku dikaca, seperti hari saat aku mau menemuinya di halte. Hampir 1 jam aku membenahi penampilanku. Bahkan aku membeli sebatang coklat untuk membalas coklatnya yang kemarin. Padahal pada kenyataannya aku ingin memberinya coklat seperti bagaimana seorang kekasih memberi hadiah kecil untuk pasangannya. Oh tidak, wajahku memerah hingga ketelinga lebarku.

Aku sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit. Saat dimana orang akan merasa sedih dikala masuk rumah sakit, aku malah tersenyum idiot. Lupakan, wajahku terlalu tampan untuk dikatakan idiot. Seperti merasa _dejavu_ , menunggu Baekhyun berjam-jam tanpa kehadirannya. Aku duduk di bangku yang biasa kita duduki, mengenang dan mengingat sudah berapa lama kita mengobrol disini. Namun sudah setengah jam ia tak datang. Apa yang kali ini terjadi? Apa ia sudah pulang?. Seorang suster dengan wajah sedih menghampiriku. Oh, apakah ini kejutan dari orang itu?

"Ia sudah pulang... sudah berpulang di sisi-Nya, kemarin" waktu seolah terhenti. Nafasku tercekat. Dadaku terasa sakit. Suster itu pasti bercanda. "Apa ini salah satu kejutan yang ia berikan?" aku bertanya pada suster itu. Suster itu menghela nafas lalu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kado padaku. Kado yang dibungkus rapi dengan pita merah muda yang manis.

"Ia meninggal pukul sembilan pagi kemarin dan sudah dikuburkan sore kemarin. Rumah terakhirnya berada di pemakaman sebelah rumah sakit" aku tak dapat membendung air mataku. Mereka turun begitu saja. Luruh seperti sungai yang mengalir.

"Terima kasih banyak" aku mengambil bingkisan itu lalu berjalan pergi ke pemakaman yang dimaksud suster tadi. Aku masih berdoa agar semua ini tidak kenyataan. Pasti ia sedang merencanakan kejutan seperti yang ia katakan kemarin. Namun sekarang, tepat didepanku, sebuah nisan yang masih baru dan penuh dengan bunga, terukir jelas namanya, dan tanggal kemarin, _Rest in Peace_ ' _Byun Baekhyun' 06 Mei 1992 – 24 September XXXX_. Aku terjatuh dengan lututku yang menyentuh tanah pemakaman itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku apapun tentangmu. Kenapa? Hanya lelucon yang selalu terujar oleh bibir manismu. Kenapa? Kau meninggalkanku..." aku menangis lebih keras. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang kutahan semenjak dirumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku tidak dapat mengantarmu pulang kemarin. Apa kau menghukumku dengan pulang lebih cepat? Kenapa kau tidak menungguku hm? Kau curang!"

.

[Recomended Song : Kiss the Rain – Yiruma]

.

Eommaku menelepon berkali-kali, ia pasti mencariku. Namun aku belum bisa pulang. Keadaanku yang berantakan akan sangat membuat Eommaku khawatir, walaupun aku bukan anak manja. Aku mengingat pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu. Di halte dekat rumah. Aku berjalan kesana. Duduk disana, sambil memangku kado yang sedari tadi kubawa. Gerimis tiba-tiba turun. Benar-benar mirip seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku kembali menangis dalam diam. Dengan setengah hati, aku membuka kado tadi. Isinya hanyalah banyak burung bangau, saputangan ku, dan selembar surat. Akupun membaca surat yang berada dibawah tumpukan bangau berwarna-warni itu

 _'Hei Yeolie terima kasih atas segalanya, kuharap kamu mau membaca surat ini. Karena kalau kamu membacanya, itu berarti aku sudah pulang. Dulu aku sangat menunggu waktu ini, waktu aku bisa bertemu Appa dan Eommaku yang sudah lama tiada. Namun, beberapa minggu terakhir, aku merasa berat meninggalkan dunia karena ada seorang yang membuatku bertahan menjalani rasa sakit ini. Kamu pasti tidak menyangka jika aku seorang pasien dengan penyakit kangker hati dan leukimia secara bersamaan... tragis kah? Tapi tenang saja, aku masih bersyukur pada Tuhan setiap hari._

 _Masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Aku berada di halte saat hujan? Saat itu aku sedang kabur dari rumah sakit. Saat itulah aku mulai jengah melawan kangker dan leukimia bersamaan. Aku berharap mati dijalan, dan bertemu malaikat. Dan semuanya gagal, karena jaket hangat milikmu. Aku tidak mati, namun aku tetap bertemu malaikat. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu Yeol?_

 _Malaikatku..._

 _Kamu begitu baik, senyummu manis, leluconmu tidak sejelek milikku, dan kamu membuatku merasakan rasanya disayangi. Apa kau menyayangiku? Sebagai teman..._

 _Bolehkah aku jujur, aku menyukaimu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku kalau membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Lebih bersalah lagi saat aku tau kamu sepertinya menyukaiku, karena setelah ini aku tidak dapat duduk mendampingimu. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri? Kkkk~_

 _Alasan kenapa aku tidak lagi menemuimu di halte adalah karena ini. Setelah 3 hari sering kabur dari perawat hanya untuk ke halte, tubuhku menyerah. Aku tidak kuat berjalan sampai ke halte lagi. Aku sedih saat harus mendekam di kamar rawat. Jadi aku memilih duduk di taman itu, atau setiap malam membuat bangau-bangau kertas. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak dapat memberikan bangau-bangau yang kubuatkan untuk kesembuhanku. Seingatku, aku baru membuatnya 200, dengan bantuan perawat. Padahal kata mitos, aku membutuhkan 1000 bangau untuk membuat permintaan sembuh. Jadi aku meminta kompensasi pada Tuhan agar aku bisa kembali menemuimu untuk mengatakan terima kasih banyak. Entah takdir dari mana, aku bertemu denganmu disana, ditaman itu. Sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayangiku dan mengabulkan doaku._

 _Perasaan ini tumbuh berkembang, berawal dari jaket, lalu lelucon kita, saputangan, dan coklat yang kuberikan padamu. Jika aku boleh jujur, itu melampiaskan seluruh perasaanku padamu pada coklat itu. Tapi kamu harus tau, aku tidak boleh egois, permintaanku sudah terlalu banyak dikabulkan. Aku sudah merasa saat ini waktu terakhirku. Aku menulis surat ini saat kupikir kamu sedang sibuk saat kemarin tidak dapat menemuiku._

 _Terima kasih sekali lagi. Kamu yang membuatku mengenal kata cinta selain dari kedua orang tuaku. Maafkan aku, saat merepotkanmu, saat membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu, saat membuatmu penasaran, dan saat aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu dengan perasaan ini. Kuharap kamu tidak marah pada kejutanku, kuharap kamu dapat selalu tersenyum, kuharap kamu dapat selalu bahagia, malaikatku..._

 _Love you, My Dobi Angel" – penuh cinta dari sahabatmu, Byun Baekhyun_

Aku menangis ditemani gerimis yang sudah berubah menjadi hujan. Tuhan, terima kasih telah membuatku bertemu dengan sosok Byun Baekhyun. Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa melihat senyumnya, mendengar kekehannya, dan mengingat leluconnya. Tuhan, maafkan aku, aku belum bisa menjaganya, memeluknya, bahkan tak dapat menemaninya saat saat-saat terakhir ia berada didunia. Tuhan, sampaikan salamku padanya. Karena ia tidak mencintai sendirian, karena aku juga mencintainya. Katakan padanya, aku akan tetap mengingatnya dan menaruh sosoknya di tempat khusus dalam hatiku...

Park Chanyeol akan selalu mengingat Byun Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya...

.

.

.

QUOTES:

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar aku pahami tentang cinta, termasuk mengapa aku harus bertemu, jika untuk kembali kehilangannya dilain waktu"

.

Author Note:

Ung... first, i want to say thanks udah menyempetin waktu untuk membaca Short FF ini. Second, aku ingin minta maaf karena kesalahan dalam penulisan atau mungkin ada bagian yg mengganggu/menyinggung dalam FF ini seperti isi cerita atau saran lagu yg buat kalian ter-annoying. Oh! Dan juga maaf karena belum dapat melanjutkan FF yang lalu. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini FF permintaan maaf /sungkem/. Last, aku berharap kalian dapat memberi Komentar di kolom REVIEW. No bash ndee:" Ku nda minta bayaran kok, Cuma minta Reviewnya hehe. Luv ya ~ 3


End file.
